V is for Virgin
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Taehyung sudah berkomitmen untuk menjaga keperawanannya sampai menikah. Tapi mampukah ia setia dengan komitmennya, ketika Jin, seorang pria tampan dan seksi yang ada di hadapannya begitu menggoda?. VJIN/TAEJIN/JINV/JINTAE. VMON. GS (GENDER SWITCH) TAEHYUNG. Uke Taehyung. BTS FANFICTION


**V is For Virgin**

 **Judul : V Is For Virgin Part 1**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy (?)**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **JinTae/TaeJin/VJin Couple, VMon/NamTae Couple**

 **Kim Taehyung/ V BTS (GS), 22 tahun, arsitek muda yang berkomitmen perawan sampai nikah**

 **Kim Seokjin/ Jin BTS, 31 tahun, CEO muda yang menggoda Taehyung**

 **Kim Namjoon/ Rap Monster BTS, arsitek sekaligus dosen muda, pacarnya V.**

 **ETC**

 **CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo, bahasa non baku, crack!pair, NO BASH. DLDR.**

 **TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **CERITA SELEBIHNYA IMAJINASI AUTHOR**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru**

 ***padahal yang lama ada yang belum beres #duh**

 **Kali ini dengan cast BTS karena author butuh asupan FF BTS dengan cast JinTae/TaeJin yang langka (?)**

 **Jadi author berbagi cerita dengan reader**

 **Oh iya beberapa cast di FF ini pada kenal sama cast FF yang Pillow Talk, buat yang belum baca ini linknya**

 **s/12359850/1/PILLOW-TALK**

 **Tapi kalo ga baca juga gapapa sih sebenernya, karena emang ceritanya ga nyambung sama FF Pillow Talk . wkwkwk**

 **Ok deh enjoy ^^**

 **Summary**

 **Taehyung sudah berkomitmen untuk menjaga keperawanannya sampai menikah. Tapi mampukah ia setia dengan komitmennya, ketika Jin, seorang pria tampan dan seksi yang ada di hadapannya begitu menggoda?.**

* * *

 **Author POV**

 _Sebuah studi terbaru yang dilakukan para peneliti psikologi di SM University, Seoul menyebutkan bahwa rata-rata wanita di Korea Selatan kehilangan keperawanannya di usia 18 tahun atau setidak-tidaknya di tahun pertama mereka kuliah. Usia yang cukup muda mengingat Korea Selatan masih merupakan negara Asia yang memegang adat ketimuran. Meskipun begitu banyak wanita di Korea Selatan yang melepas keperawanannya di usia kurang dari 18 tahun atau bahkan diatas 30 tahun. Hal ini diakibatkan meningkatnya akses pornografi dan internet yang memicu berkembangnya gaya hidup ala kebarat-baratan dengan seks bebas. Selain itu para idol di Korea Selatan juga ikut andil, dimana banyak berita tentang idol yang hamil sebelum menikah, sehingga masyarakat mulai menganggap bahwa seks pra nikah adalah hal yang wajar._

Taehyung membaca artikel yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengerutkan alisnya,

"Heol!… yang bener aja!. Delapan belas tahun? Aku sih ciuman aja belum sampe sekarang!"

Entah kenapa topik majalah wanita 'Cosmic' yang dibelinya tadi begitu…. sensitif baginya. Keperawanan. Topik yang sering dibicarakan olehnya dan juga teman-temannya. Maklum di antara lingkaran pertemanannya hanya Taehyung yang masih perawan. Di usianya yang 22 tahun Taehyung masih setia dengan 'V-Card' yang ada pada dirinya. Awalnya teman-teman Taehyung selalu menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, kekaguman atau bahkan 'ajakan' untuk melepas keperawanannya.

" _Tae… kamu serius masih perawan?. Ih wow…. Mamah bangga sama kamu!" –Sehun, 22 tahun, sahabat Taehyung yang kehilangan keperawanannya di usia 16 tahun._

Bahkan Sehun yang sudah berteman selama 6 tahun dengannyapun masih tidak percaya jika Taehyung masih perawan sampai hari ini. Mengingat Taehyung berpacaran dengan Kim Namjoon, dosen di SM University yang terkenal karena koleksi video yadongnya.

" _Ya ampun. Aku kira hampir seumur hidup aku kenal Taehyung, aku udah tahu semuanya, tapi nyatanya belum. Ternyata di tengah liarnya pergaulan metropolitan kota Seoul masih ada gadis yang belum terjamah. Memperkenalkan, Taehyung si Perawan Hampir Punah, spesies yang harus dilestarikan!" -Jimin, 22 tahun, kehilangan keperawanan di usia 19 tahun_

" _Hah? Kamu masih perawan, V?. Cepet cari pacar makanya. Eh udah punya ya?. Ya udah cepat yadongan sana!" –Jungkook, 22 tahun, kehilangan keperawanan di usia 17 tahun._

Pada akhirnya sahabat-sahabat Taehyung bisa menerima bahwa Taehyung ingin menjaga keperawanannya sampai menikah. Meskipun mereka sesekali masih menjadikan _V-Card_ Taehyung sebagai bahan candaan. Mereka bahkan terkadang menyebut Taehyung dengan nama panggilan V, yang berarti _Virgin_.

" _Good morning, baby_." Suara seorang laki yang dalam dan kahas mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengelus pundak Taehyung dari belakang.

Taehyung segera tersenyum kepada si pemilik suara,

" _Good morning."_ Senyum paling manis Taehyung tunjukkan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Taehyung untuk mampir di Astro Café, café langganannya semenjak kuliah. Bahkan kini setiap pagi ia ditemani oleh Kim Namjoon, kekasihnya. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun lebih semenjak Taehyung masih menjadi mahasiswa dan Namjoon merupakan dosen yang mengajarnya. Cinta lokasi di kampus deh pokoknya.

"Semalem tidur kamu nyenyak?" Namjoon yang kini sudah duduk memulai pembicaraan.

"Untungnya semalam aku tidur nyenyak berkat aroma essential oil yang dibeliin Jungkook. Jarang banget aku bisa tidur nyenyak kaya semalem." Taehyung menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Baguslah kalau gitu." Namjoon mencoba tersenyum. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sedang _bad mood._ Sumpah, wajahnya Namjoon saat ini jauh banget dari kata ganteng!.

Pekerjaan Taehyung di kantor desain akhir-akhir ini emang bikin stress , jadiilah dia jarang bisa tidur nyenyak. Untunglah Jungkook sebagai sahabat yang baik memberikan solusi lewat _essential oilnya_.

"Oppa kenapa? Apa mahasiswa di kampus rese? apa mungkin ada klien yang bikin jengkel?. Ini masih pagi, tapi muka udah kusut kaya gitu." Ujar Taehyung khawatir.

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang dosen jurusan Teknik Arsitektur di SM University sekaligus seorang direktur dari Arch Dream, salah satu perusahaan arsitektur terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa di usianya yang baru mencapai 29 tahun.

"Aku… aku gak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi aku…" Namjoon terlihat gelisah bagaikan menahan pup.

Taehyung terdiam, ia mencoba berpikir positif,

"Bilang aja oppa. Jangan dipendem, nanti jadi jerawat lho! aku siap kok jadi pendengar." Taehyung menggenggam tangan Namjoon lembut.

"Kamu tahu kan usiaku sebentar lagi 30 tahun. Appa udah mulai nanya kapan aku nikah. Belum lagi tahun ini aku harus mulai wajib militer. Rasanya nyiksa." Namjoon meremas tangan Taehyung mencoba menyalurkan kegelisahannya.

"Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar, oppa. Apapun yang terjadi aku bakal dukung oppa. Jadi apa yang oppa mau? Apa oppa butuh saran?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon memang tipe orang yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, tapi Taehyung tahu jika di balik sifat cerdasnya itu kekasihnya sebenarnya rapuh secara emosional dan membutuhkan dukungan. Maklum, muka security tapi hati hello kitty.

"Dukungan kamu udah cukup kok. _Thank you my angel_." Seulas senyum mendadak terukir di wajah Namjoon. Tingkat kegantengannya mendadak naik seribu persen.

Semenjak ada Taehyung di kehidupannya Namjoon memang merasakan banyak perubahan positif terutama dari segi emosional, Taehyung bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan ketika ia dalam kondisi _bad mood_ sekalipun. Kehadiran Taehyung bagaikan malaikat penolong di hidupnya, sehingga Namjoon sering memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan _angel_.

* * *

Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Taehyung benci adalah mengantre. Apalagi jika menyangkut urusan kantor. Seperti yang ia alami hari ini ketika ia harus mengantre di mesin fotocopy untuk mem-fotocopy denah apartemen yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Padahal waktu makan siang sudah tiba.

"Omo. Antreannya panjang banget.. Mana deadlinenya hari ini pula." Rutuk Taehyung pada antrean yang masih panjang di depannya. Antrean yang panjang membuat Taehyung tidak sabar dan ingin makan orang rasanya.

Sambil menunggu antrean ia menchat teman-temannya di grup chat line yang diberi nama 'Girls Squad'. Sebuah grup chat yang beranggotakan Taehyung, Sehun, Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka berempat sudah berteman semenjak SMA dan masih berhubungan baik sampai sekarang. Khusus untuk Jimin, Taehyung sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

 **V-Taehyung**

 **Hai, girls. Tebak aku lagi apa (** _ **read by 1**_ **)**

Lalu muncul jawaban dari Sehun,

 **Park Sehun**

 _ **Let me guess**_ **(** _ **read by 1)**_

 **Ngantre kan?**

 **V-Taehyung**

 **OMG. Kamu dukun ya Hun? Kok bisa bener? Aku harus ngantre di depan mesin fotocopyan kantor. Huhuhu.**

 _ **I hate it. (read by 2)**_

Tak lama kemudian Jimin ikut bergabung dalam obrolan,

 **Jimin Chim Chim**

 **Sabar ya. Aku tahu ini berat**

 ***pukpuk V* (** _ **read by 3**_ **)**

Tiba-tiba Jungkook ikut bergabung di grup dengan topik yang berbeda,

 **Bunny Jungkook**

 **Hi girls! Disampingku ada cogan lho!**

 ***upload foto*** _ **(read by 3**_ **)**

 **Park Sehun**

 **Astaga! Aku kenal siapa dia!**

 ***stiker Moon terkejut***

 **Bunny Jungkook**

 **Serius? Dia klien baruku**

 **Baru selesai wamil tahun ini.**

 **Ganteng banget kan?**

 ***stiker Cony berbunga-bunga* (** _ **read by 3)**_

 **Park Sehun**

 **Serius. Namanya Kim Seokjin kan?**

 **Pemilik perusahaan Jin & Jun. Co , perusahaan software dan design **

**Urutan 10 besar di Korea!**

 **Dia salah satu teman oppaku waktu kuliah S2 di Jepang! (** _ **read by 3**_ **)**

 **Bunny Jungkook**

 _ **Heol!**_

 **Pantes aja assetnya miliaran won**

 ***ups***

 **Hampir aja rahasia klien kebongkar**

 _ **Anyway,**_ **V sama chimchim kemana? Masa chatnya Cuma diread? (read by 3)**

Jungkook adalah seorang akuntan di sebuah kantor akuntan publik, hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan klien baru yang berasal dari perusahaan-perusahaan ternama di kantornya.

 **V-Taehyung**

 **Duh, daritadi juga aku udah chat keles**

 ***stiker Cony marah*** _ **(read by 3)**_

 **Jimin Chim Chim**

 **Iya nih Kookie**

 **Dateng dateng langsung heboh ae**

 **Wuuuu** _ **(read by 3)**_

 **Bunny Jungkook**

 **Biarin *emoji lidah melet***

 **Yang penting ada pemandangan indah**

 **Habis bosen liat klienku ahjussi berumur terus yang datang (** _ **read by 3)**_

Tanpa terasa antrean mesin scan di kantor Taehyung sudah mulai sepi, Taehyungpun kembali ke niat awal untuk memfotocopy pekerjaannya.

"Ya ampun Kookie, pasti mau cari mangsa baru." Taehyung menatap layar handphonenya tak percaya. Jungkook memang terkenal di kalangan teman-temannya ingin menjadi istri pengusaha, apalagi kalau pengusahanya itu cogan, tambah senenglah dia.

Setelah selesai dengan scannya, Taehyung meletakkan foto copyannya di map dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Ah iya, hari ini ada janji makan siang bareng Jimin buat nyobain resto baru."

Segera Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik SMS

 **Taehyung : Min, jadi kan hari ini?**

 **Jimin : Pastinya.** _ **Kaja!**_

 **Taehyung: Asekkk.**

Taehyung yang pergi makan siang tidak menyadari jika kepergiannya hanya untuk makan siang bisa membawa dampak yang besar bagi karirnya.

Jessica, perempuan usia 34 tahun yang jadi salah satu atasan Taehyung di bagian 'perancangan denah rumah dan apartemen tempat tinggal' mendadak ngamuk-ngamuk di depan meja Taehyung. Ada pekerjaan Taehyung yang belum diberesin siang itu,

"Kemana sih tuh anak?. Waktu makan siang udah beres. Tinggal fotocopy denah doang lama bener."

Tak lama kemudian Taehyungpun datang, dia menunjukkan senyum dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Jessica,

" _Annyeong haseyo, sajangnim._ Udah selesai makan siangnya?" ujar Taehyung mencoba SKSD.

"Alah… ga usah banyak basa-basi, mana denah apartemen sama foto copyan nya yang saya minta?" Jessica mendadak galak.

"Eh…. Ini sajangnim," Taehyung mengambil sebuah map berwana biru dari mejanya.

Jessica membuka map warna biru itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati isi map bukanlah sesuai harapannya. Mata Jessica melotot dan mendadak mukanya merah, malahan asap mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ya ampun…. Jung Taehyung…." Jessica teriak 8 oktaf sampai terdengar ke seisi ruangan. Maklum satu ruangan ga ada sekat pembatas.

Teman-teman sekantor yang ada di dekat meja Taehyung mulai kasak-kusuk ga jelas sambil nontonin Taehyung juga Jessica,

"Ih… si Taehyung bikin salah apaan?"

"Jangan-jangan abis ini si Taehyung dipecat lagi!"

Taehyung masih blank. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakuin sampai Jessica teriak kaya abis kemalingan?

" _Nde._ Kenapa sajangnim?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan wajah blanknya.

"Kamu sekarang ikut saya ke ruang Direktur Utama!" Jessica yang ngamuk langsung meremas kertas yang ada di map jadi bola dan melemparkannya ke Taehyung.

Taehyung mendadak lemas, hasil karya yang dia buat selama 3 hari 3 malem dihancurkan begitu saja. Rasanya sakit tapi ga berdarah.

" _Andwae!"_ batin Taehyung. Taehyung pengen nangis aja rasanya, kalo bukan karena sekarang di kantor, dia bakalan nangis sampe banjir.

"Kenapa kamu masih disitu? Ayo ikut saya cepet!" perintah Jessica.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Sebelum memasuki ruangan direktur utama, Taehyung menyempatkan diri melirik hasil kerjanya yang dihancurkan Jessica tadi. Iapun sama terkejutnya dengan Jessica,

" _Hah! Ini kan bukan rancanganku! Kok bisa ada di map_?"

Ternyata denah rancangan Taehyung sudah berganti dengan gambar karikatur Jessica dalam versi jelek. Bahkan disitu ada kata-kata yang membuat Taehyung ternganga,

' _ **Jessica itu boss gue yang paling rese. Apa-apa gue yang kerjain, sampe garuk punggung juga gue yang kerjain. Tai. Cepet mati aja boss kaya gitu!'**_

Akhirnya Taehyung ngerti kenapa Jessica mendadak ngamuk-ngamuk kaya tadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sekarang mereka udah ada di depan ruangan direktur utama.

'Lee Donghae – Direktur Utama' begitulah papan yang tertulis di samping pintu masuk ruangan.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan, mereka harus terlebih dahulu melewati resepsionis yang ada di samping ruangan.

"Tunggu disini. Biar saya yang bicara sama resepsionis."

Jessica terlhat berbincang-bincang dengan Hanni sang resepsionis, tampak perbincangan yang serius. Barulah mereka boleh masuk ruangan.

"Ah. Silahkan duduk Jessica-ssi dan Taehyung-ssi. Jadi ada apa ya?" Donghae tersenyum dan mempersilahkan duduk kepada Taehyung dan Jessica.

Lagi-lagi Jessica berbisik-bisik, kali ini kepada Donghae, Donghae terlihat mengerutkan alisnya seperti tak percaya,

"Ah… baiklah. Saya rasa sudah jelas semuanya. Berdasarkan laporan yang saya terima… Taehyung-ssi…. Sudah 3x ada laporan tentang kinerja kamu yang… dibawah standar."

Sebentar… sebentar…. 3x ada laporan soal kerjaan Taehyung yang ga bener?. Sebagaimana standar kantor, biasanya ada surat peringatan pertama kalo ada kesalahan 1x, surat peringatan ke2 kalo 2x buat salah, nah yang ke 3x ini artinya udah dipecat. Tapi sumpah, selama ini Taehyung ngga terima surat peringatan apapun dari kantor!.

"Lho pak, kok udah 3x ya?. Saya ga pernah terima laporan apapun dari kantor.." protes Taehyung.

"Masa sih? Di datanya saya udah 3x kok."

Sumpah demi apapun saat ini Taehyung cuma bisa pasrah menerima nasib.

"Kamu tau kan konsekuensinya kalo udah ada 3x surat peringatan?" kali ini Donghae mulai serius.

"Iya pak, saya tahu…." Taehyung mengangguk lemah.

"Taehyung… kamu saya pecat!" kata Donghae dengan nada dingin.

Untunglah Taehyung hari ini tingkat kesabarannya lagi _limitless_ dan Donghae mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin. Coba kalo dibawa emosi, tambah emosi aja kali Taehyung. Meskipun dalam hati dia kezel juga karena merasa gak salah apa-apa.

* * *

Taehyung gak tahu lagi harus cari kerja kemana. Kalo dia udah dipecat tanpa surat rekomendasi dari perusahaan sebesar perusahaan 'Wonder Build' punyanya Donghae, ada kemungkinan dia bakal diblacklist sama perusahaan arsitek lainnya. Mau ngelamar di perusahaan Namjoonpun pasti gak bisa. Demi penghiburan diri Taehyungpun mampir di coffee shop langganannya.

"Semuanya jadi sepuluh ribu won, ahgassi." Kata barista sekaligus kasir di coffee shop itu.

Taehyung meraba-raba tasnya, mencoba mencari dompetnya. Udah dikorek-korek itu dompet masih ga ketemu juga.

"Ya Tuhan.. dimana sih dompetku?" Taehyung mulai putus asa mencari dompet di tasnya.

"Maaf, jadi gak ya pesen minumnya?. Kasian yang lain pada antre.." kata kasir coffee shop itu.

"Biar saya aja yang bayar." Suara lembut seorang pria mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung sementara.

"Eh…. Anu… Go… gomawo." Taehyung tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh tampan dan baik hati.

"Atas nama Kim Seokjin ya member cardnya?" kasir mulai menggesekkan kartu anggota coffe shop di mesin kasir.

Setelah transaksi selesai, lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Taehyung.

"Lain kali jangan sampai lupa bawa dompet ya. Annyeong" lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung terpaku di tempatnya. Demi apapun yang ada di langit dan bumi, senyum lelaki itu berhasil mengalihkan dunia Taehyung untuk sesaat.

"Ahgassi, bisa minggir sedikit?. Saya mau antre." Kata seorang perempuan di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyungpun segera beralih ke tempat duduk terdekat. Tunggu dulu… Kim Seokjin? Taehyung merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai…**

 **Ini pertama kalinya author bikin FF dengan cast BTS**

 **Karena lagi suka sama moment VMon dan VJin jadilah FF ini.**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya supaya author bisa bikin FF yang lebih baik lagi.**

 **Makasih. Bye~**


End file.
